SECTION C: SUMMARY (?Resource Informatics and Production Core? ? PRELIMINARY RESULTS) As noted in the OVERALL section, we are using SECTION C to present our PRELIMINARY RESULTS. In this section, we describe our experimental pipeline, the current status of the data production, and the analysis of the first set of networks derived from AP-MS analysis of 2594 bait proteins.